


The Afterparty

by GwenTheButtSlut



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Consent, Dry Humping, Ears, Extra Soft and Sweet, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, Is It Still Dry Humping If It Isn't Dry?, Mild Blood, Mouth Kink, No Blindfolds But Close Enough, Socks, Teeth, affirmative consent, expressive ears, partially clothed, you guys have beta readers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheButtSlut/pseuds/GwenTheButtSlut
Summary: Amity's parents were informed that she had been unable to handle her responsibilities as Grom queen herself, they heard she had named ahumanas her champion, and what's more, she haddancedwith the disgusting creature. In the culmination of their argument, Amity was kicked out of Blight Manor and found herself scared and alone in front of the only place she could think to go.Adorable lesbians and dense bisexuals and bigoted parents, oh my!This story starts the night of Grom after the end of the episode.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 85
Kudos: 1059





	1. There Are Rules

**Author's Note:**

> **_Nothing in any of my author's notes is required reading, they just provide context and extraneous info and occasional musings about future chapters._**
> 
> ~~Now that this story is _finished_ ,~~ I'm dropping a note here to sort of ~~wrap~~ _explain_ things ~~up~~ a bit for y'all.
> 
> This is my first ever publicly posted writing and the only smut I've ever written, so I'm incredibly overwhelmed by the amount of positive feedback I've already gotten in the comments and in the form of kudos and bookmarks! I'm really excited to keep writing and I have no intention of stopping any time soon, so keep an eye out for more stuff I post going forward!
> 
> Also, I won't only be writing for The Owl House. I'm currently working on an Amphibia fic and there's plenty of other properties that I love (OtGW, SU, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, She-Ra, BNHA, Haikyuu etc.) that I will probably write for eventually as well, but don't worry, The Owl House has a pretty strong foothold in my heart right now. There's no way I could abandon my adorable and canonically gay kids!
> 
> ~~ P.S. I've left the story at 3/3 chapters, but I will almost definitely revisit this again at a later date. When I do, I don't know if I'll continue it in a plot driven way or if we'll just wind up with fun one-shots going forward. Either way, keep those bookmarks so you know when it happens! ~~
> 
> _Update 9/2: I've updated the chapter count from 3 to 7. I've got summaries for each chapter and a few have rough outlines, this story is now on my backburner since I'm having some writer's block with my Amphibia fic. Don't expect a ton of huge quick updates like when I first posted this, they'll probably still be a similar length, but it'll take more time. I just wanted to let you guys know that it's in the works! Also, as of right now, the plan is to go with plot driven story progression and some working around canon without spitting directly in its face._
> 
> _Update 9/15: I did an editing pass on chapter 1 and went after tense issues and flow with a fine tooth comb, this should be a much smoother read now. I'll admit, I've definitely had some writer's block the last two weeks, so I haven't been working on too much new material. I've spent most of my writing time doing revisions, writing notes and outlines for new projects, and doodling with my new drawing pad. The new drawing pad means there's a chance y'all might get an illustration or two someday, but that's a ways out, and only if I eventually get the confidence. Please, bear with me while I try to find the inspiration to do more writing instead of editing and coming up with new story ideas._
> 
> _Update 9/16: I edited chapter 2 and 3 as well. They're better now._
> 
> _Update 10/17: I took a little vacation with my mom and got over some of my writer's block. Chapter 4 is up._

Luz had finally finished preparing a grand bed of blankets and pillows for herself and the witchling currently getting changed and brushing her teeth. She’d succeeded in engulfing her entire attic bedroom in a sea of plush comforts. It wasn’t a difficult task given the size of the space, but she was confident she’d left nary an inch unworthy of being treated as a seat or bed.

Letting herself fall into a particularly comfortable blanket pile, the young witch in training looked up to the light of the small lantern hanging overhead. It flickered lazily, as if threatening to puff out at any moment and allow the moonlight that filtered in through the window to pour over the fabric waves around her. A voice came quietly through the door, causing her stomach to do something like a gentle summersault, nausea inducing, but sort of warm and enjoyable.

“Luz,” the hushed voice was almost inaudible, “I’m done in the bathroom. May I come in?”

Just hearing her own name pass those lips without even a hint of disdain was enough to make heat bloom in her chest. She couldn’t believe they’d come so far so quickly. It wasn’t more than just a couple weeks ago that they were challenging each other to duels, invading each other’s privacy, betraying each other’s trust.

‘Wait just a tick!’ The human girl’s mind whirled into overdrive, ‘ _Amity_ didn’t do any of those things! Those were all _me_! _I_ challenged her to the Witch’s Duel, _I_ helped Ed and Em find her diary, _I_ took her training wand without asking! Sure, I usually had pretty good reasons. I was defending King’s honor when I challenged her to the duel and I wasn’t _trying_ to help the twins find her diary, just the opposite in fact! But… when I took the training wand it was different. It was because I was scared of her thinking less of me. I was so scared of her realizing that I didn’t know what I was doing and losing my chance to spend time with her in class, that I actually went out of my way to prove what an idiot and jerk I can be! What the hell is wrong with me!? I still can’t believe that even after all that she was okay with having me as a consolation prize at Gro-’ Her train of thought was suddenly derailed by a rapid tap at the door and another strange sensation in her stomach.

“ _Luz!_ ” came the hissing whisper, this time her voice was tinged with something else. “Did you fall asleep?” Impatience or maybe disappointment, she wasn’t sure.

“C- come in!” Luz called, maybe a little too loudly. She climbed quickly to her feet, “Sorry, I was just finishing up with the bedding and got distracted thinking about some stuff!”

The door cracked open and long white socks crept through the gap, the tops obscured by an oversized novelty t-shirt reaching down almost to her knees, then finally, seafoam hair with a shock of chestnut brown at the front peered around the edge of the door. This time, the writhing in her stomach failed to dissipate as the witchling rotated, closing the door behind her as quickly and quietly as possible. Luz frantically tried to wipe her hands free of sweat as the door clicked shut and the girl who had been her battle companion and dance partner only a few hours prior turned to face her.

Luz was immediately transfixed, as usual, by those big, beautiful, almost glowing, golden eyes. She remained under their spell for several seconds too long thanks to the smile on Amity’s lips. A soft bashful smile that barely raised the edges of her mouth, but it didn’t reach her eyes, not all the way at least.

Luz had never seen her smile like that. She started to squirm and found her hands together, fingers fiddling with one another. The feeling in her stomach was becoming unbearable. She needed to figure out what to say, how to make Amity feel comfortable, how to make it okay that her night had turned like this.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Amity's voice is louder now that she was on this side of the door, it's such a lovely and delicate sound, a sculpture made of sugar glass, beautiful, sweet, and ready to shatter if mishandled, "I know it's a huge bother, but it really means a lot to me."

"No!" Luz nearly burst. "No, really! It's no bother at all!" She needed to get something out, anything to tell Amity that it really was okay, that she just wants to be there for her. "Honestly! I couldn't be happier to have you here! I really wanted to invite you to a sleepover, I just-" Her voice faltered for a second and she let out a hollow little noise, somewhere between a laugh and a cough. This time her words came quieter with more concern than fake confidence, "I just really wish it could have been under better circumstances."

That beautiful rare smile bent into a wobbly frown and her fingers came together as she began twiddling her thumbs, her face dropped to focus on them. Soon her hands were struggling for dominance in earnest, wrapping over each other again and again. After a few beats, she found the only answer she could. "Yeah," the sugar glass sculpture wobbled, small cracks forming as the words, less than a whisper, eked their way out of her mouth, "me too."

There was a long silence as Luz prayed for inspiration. She couldn’t think, Amity looked like she was about to cry and her tongue had turned to lead. That sweet fragile voice came again, shaky, barely holding together, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shown up in the middle of the night.” Amity brought her face back up, her lips were curled into an unconvincing smile and those breathtaking eyes shimmered with tears, “If this is too weird, I can go."

Luz's hands flew up and started flapping around as words tumbled unbidden from her lips, much too fast for Amity to catch them all, or at least she hoped so. "I'm so sorry! I'm an idiot! I shouldn't have said anything! Don't listen to me! Just forget about it!" An awkward and much too loud laugh cackled out of her mouth as the heat from her chest worked its way up her neck and began to bloom across her cheeks.

She felt like she could melt from sheer embarrassment and hoped that when she did, she'd drip right through the floor and out of this painful conversation. But she didn’t and the words kept coming faster and faster. “I know that stuff really sucks with your parents right now and I don’t really get it and I don’t know what’s going on or what to do but I just want to do whatever I can to help and I want to be there for you because you’re my friend and you’re really cool and smart and you like The Good Witch Azura and you write kickass fanfiction and your art is incredible and you’re a crazy talented witch and you’re super beautiful and you're top student and you’re so good with kids and you’re really important to me and I just think you’re really neat and if there’s anything I can do to help please tell me because I want to do anything I can for you!”

Sweat started to bead on Luz’s forehead, she whipped around and hid her face. Maybe Amity hadn’t heard, maybe she didn’t catch it, after all, she had been talking really fast, nobody would have noticed one errant word in a ramble like that. Right?

“Luz?” Amity’s voice was barely there again, softer than all the blankets and pillows and baby tigers in the world. “Do you really mean that?”

“Yeah, absolutely!” Luz’s heart was thundering in her chest. “You’re one of my best friends. Of course, I want to help out if I can!”

There was another pause, this time much shorter. “Not that part. You said…” another moment passed before something less than a whisper found her ear. “You said I was beautiful.”

“Y-yeah…” Luz’s voice was shaky, she was pushing her thoughts as fast as she could make them go, trying to force out an escape plan. “I mean, come on. You’re Amity freaking Blight!” She threw her hands into the air again. “You’re super popular, everybody thinks you’re crazy pretty. Anybody you asked would have gone to Grom with you!” She didn’t turn around. She couldn’t let her face betray her.

“Maybe…” that sugar glass voice came again, this time however, it was crystalizing into something firmer, “but I don’t really care what everybody else thinks… I want to know what you think.”

“Welllll…” Luz’s heart was in her throat. She couldn’t lie to Amity, but she also didn’t want to say anything that would make her think any differently of herself. “You’re… I guess… you’re… maybe sorta…” Her eyes were practically melting a hole through the stained-glass window at the back of the room as she stared down at the black sea below. Searching the reflections of twinkling stars and the shimmering silver of every wave crest, hoping they would inspire a solution. “Y’know, if I had to judge… I guess I’d have to say…” there was no way out, she had to bite the bullet and hope that Amity just wouldn’t dig any deeper, “yeah, you’re beautiful.” She was sweating profusely at this point, clenching a fist at her stomach trying not to be sick.

“You said anybody would have gone with me to Grom.” That sweet delicate voice was even more confident now. “If I had asked you, what would you have said?”

“I mean,” Luz’s unoccupied hand swept through her hair as she made every effort to make her words seem as casual as possible, “we kinda did go together, so you already know my answer, right?” She shrugged and laughed nervously, silently begging Amity to stop asking questions she couldn’t answer.

“No, I…” there’s a pause and the confident edge of her voice faded, “I don’t mean as a friend.” Another pause, this time she sounded like she knew the answer, but she was afraid to hear it. “If I had asked you to go to Grom with me, as more than friends, what would you have said?”

‘She must have finally figured it out,’ Luz thought, ‘she cornered and is forcing an answer out of me. She must have realized why I’ve been so weird and awkward, why I’m always hanging around, why I keep making a fool of myself doing dumb stuff to impress her. I crossed a line, I called her beautiful and she figured me out. Now, I’m going to lose a friend for it.’ She knew there was no way Amity would tolerate her after she realized that Luz didn’t want to be _just_ friends, that she wished they could be so much more. But, someone like Amity was way too lofty a goal for Luz, completely unattainable. So, she’d hoped they could at least be friends, but that seemed to be too much to ask for.

“I would have said yes.” Luz’s answer came back almost as quiet as Amity’s voice had been only moments prior.

There was a quiet sniff and a shuddered pre-cry breath behind her. She’d messed up, she knew that, but she would still do whatever she could to help. There was no way she was going to let Amity leave and go off somewhere all alone and unprotected because she made things weird.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Luz was shaking, she couldn’t bear to see Amity’s crying face. “I’ll sleep on the couch downstairs. You can take my room. You’re still welcome to stay as long as you need, but I get it if it’s too weird to be around me now.” Luz dropped her eyes to the floor, turned, and began speed walking to the door. As she passed Amity, a hand snatched her wrist and held her firmly in place.

“Wait!” Amity cried out, still clearly shocked by Luz’s admission. “Before you leave,” she paused and made every effort to steady her wavering voice, “you were my champion tonight. You fought Grometheus for me.” Another brief pause as she took a deep breath, “A champion must be rewarded proportionately to their efforts.” She sounded nervous.

“You don’t owe me anything, Amity.” Luz’s voice was quieter still “Like I said, I just want to help.” She attempted to pull free from her grip, but she held her in place, refusing to let her flee.

“In that case, _help me_ by letting me give you your reward. Then, if you still want to leave, you can.” Luz wasn’t sure where this was going, but before she had time to follow the mental rabbit hole that worry had spawned in her head, Amity took the next step herself. There was a warm whisper in her ear, “Close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them.” Amity commanded her ever so gently. She couldn’t refuse.

Luz’s eyes were shut before she’d even understood what Amity was saying to her. The hand on her wrist left and for several nervous seconds, there was nothing. Then, quite suddenly, she felt movement around her in the shifting of the blankets. Her knees nearly buckled as hands found her shoulders, caressing them softly.

“Whoa, Amity! What are you doing?” Her voice was shaking and cracked at the end.

The grip on her shoulders shifted a bit and she felt the scattershot of tickles caused by hair brushing against her cheek and ear. Then came that wonderful whisper again, warm and sweet, but still clearly commanding, “Shhh… no talking while you’re being rewarded.” Luz shivered and fought the urge to open her eyes.

Her heart rate was rising quickly now, she was terrified of what might be about to happen, but she couldn’t get rid of the feeling that whisper had put into her chest. It was so tight, but light and fluttery, everything tingled and her ears burned, but she couldn’t disobey Amity, she couldn’t disappoint her any more than she already had. There was movement again, the hands on her shoulders left for a moment, then one was back as Amity put some of her weight onto Luz. Steadying herself against the human as she shifted from one foot to the other then back down, doing something Luz couldn’t quite figure out.

The human girl’s mind wouldn’t stop running. She was trying to pinpoint some detail, some clue as to what Amity had planned for her. She replayed the night up to where she found herself now, praying to find a hint. ‘Amity was chosen to be Grom Queen, but I offered to be her champion so she wouldn’t have to live out her worst fear. The battle went a little unexpectedly, but we won and her greatest fear actually turned out to be ‘being rejected’. Who’d have ever thought rejection was even possible for somebody like Amity Blight? I mean, everybody in that family is so damn hot. Gods, those twins make me feel so very… _tingly_. Especially with those matching mischievous winks. Whoops, back on track we go. We danced and it was incredible and we fought Grom together and it was so cool too. That magic dance fight was like something straight out of an anime! It makes my heart soars just thinking about it! _Shit!_ Focus, Luz! After things calmed down, we all headed home and I finally talked to my mom for the first time in weeks. It was hard, but I’m glad I got to tell her a bit about what’s been going on, even though I wasn’t entirely honest...’

# * * * * *

The real surprise of the night had come much later, when the moon was high in the sky and the house and surrounding forest were silent. Just as Luz was drifting off to sleep, comfortably snuggled into her sleeping bag bed, Hooty slammed through her door screaming, in that uniquely horrible singsong way, that she had a guest. Angry, sleepy, and ready to pick a fight, Luz trudged downstairs as quietly as she could, cursing Hooty bitterly the whole way down. When she got to the front door and threw it open, she was shocked to find, not some kind of demon or door-to-door salesperson, but Amity Blight herself. Before she even had a chance to be confused, she realized that something was clearly wrong.

Amity was still wearing her Grom dress, her makeup had smeared and run down her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy. She’d been crying and it looked like she might start again without notice. She shook a little and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Luz’s hand rose to silence her.

“Do you want to come in?” Luz made her voice as gentle as she could. Amity wouldn’t have been here this late, in this condition, if she didn’t have a good reason. Luz hoped in her heart that she didn’t, but either way, she had no intention of turning her friend away. “I’ll put on a pot of tea. We don’t even have to talk if you don’t want to.” She gave the frail looking witchling a soft smile and stepped to the side, stretching out an inviting arm towards the cozy house.

She briefly hesitated and a flash of worry crossed the little witch’s face, but she gave a small nod and stepped over the threshold. Luz carefully shepherded her rival turned dear friend to the kitchen, where she sat her at the scarred wooden table and put a kettle on the stove. Just as the flames ignited a loud yawn echoed into the kitchen from the living room, followed almost immediately by the click clack of claws on wood and their respective sources, a pajama clad and bedhead sporting Eda the Owl Lady and the cute as ever King of Demons.

“Hey kid, what’s Hooty on about? Monsters? Intruders? Whatever it is, I hope it’s not those door-to-door salespeople again.” She produced a disgusted shiver at the idea.

King piped up, “I hope it’s the salespeople again, looking into their soulless eyes makes me feel superior!”

“Umm…” Luz wasn’t sure how to explain the situation, “we have a guest.” She finally said as she gestured nervously to the table and the occupant sitting as far into the corner as was possible.

“Who in the Nine Hells would be showing up here at this time of ni-“ Eda’s eyes found the young witch, practically cowering in her chair. “Ah, I see.” She took a seat opposite and a few down from the clearly terrified girl. “Okay kid, any friend of Luz’s is welcome, but I’ve got to get a few things straight, okay?” Amity sat up a bit and gave a little nod while the still sleepy King began to clamber up the chair at the head of the table, right next to Eda. “First, do your parents know where you are?”

The air got heavier as a painful silence took hold for several seconds, interspersed with the sound of claws on wood and occasional grunts from King as he climbed, before being broken by a tiny voice.

“No,” Amity looked down and tears began to flow, “they kicked me out and said they don’t care where I go.”

“Damn,” Eda sighed, “that sucks kid, I’m sorry.” She leaned back in her chair a bit, “I got kicked out when I was your age too, so I know how it feels. I won’t lie, it’s a really shitty thing to go through.”

King, breathing heavily and standing triumphantly atop the conquered chair, began to take in the situation around himself. Eyes tracking from Luz making tea, to Eda looking awfully emotional, and at last to the wretched tearstained witchling shaking like a leaf in a storm. “Hmmm…” He sounded serious and contemplative, like he had something important to say. “All these emotions are gross. I’m leaving!” He hopped down from the chair and scampered straight out of the kitchen.

Eda let out another heavy sigh before she continued. “Well, just try to remember, I _am_ the most wanted witch in the Boiling Isles, so don’t go bringing any guards or the Emperor’s Coven around. Also, you’re going to need to pull your own weight, otherwise it’s gonna get pulled by Luz and you don’t strike me as the kind of witch who’s okay with being deadweight.”

Amity looked up, eyes red, tears still streaming down her cheeks, but this time with her brow knit in confusion. “Luz,” Eda called her apprentice’s attention, “after you’ve got her settled in a bit, go through the box labeled ‘Fashion Catastrophes’ in my closet. It should have something that’ll make for good pajamas.” Luz was nodding and Amity’s head was swiveling back and forth between the two. “Tomorrow morning, we can dig up a few of my old outfits to put her in until we can get her own clothes from her parents’ place. If that doesn’t pan out, we can alwa-”

“Wait!” Amity’s voice was clearly pained, but there was an overwhelming confusion in it, “What are you talking about?”

Luz joined them at the table, setting fragrant steaming mugs in front of Amity and Eda. “Well,” the witch in training gave her most sincere smile, “you’re going to stay here of course, for as long as you need to.” Her confidence flagged and she hurriedly amended her offer, “I mean, only if you’re okay with staying here! I’d get it if you didn’t want to, we _are_ technically outlaws.” She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, avoiding looking directly at the incredibly cute witch she’d held in her arms only a few hours earlier.

# * * * * *

Luz was suddenly yanked out of her stupor by a soft thud a few feet away. ‘Amity must have tossed something,’ she thought, ‘but she wasn’t carrying anything, was she? Maybe it was her scroll or an accessory I didn’t notice her still wearing.’

Once both hands were back on Luz’s shoulders, Amity’s grip intensified and Luz felt a stuttered breath against her face. Amity was nervous, Luz could tell as much, but she had no idea why, if only she had some clue as to what Amity had planned for her.

“Remember, there are rules while I’m giving you your reward.” She sounded more confident and comfortable than she had all night, she was a little louder than before, maintaining her commanding tone, but never giving up that gentle, sweet, soothing lilt. “You can leave whenever you want.” She felt Amity firmly squeeze her shoulder. “If you’re not okay with something, tell me to stop and I’ll stop,” another squeeze, “but other than that, no speaking unless spoken to and no peeking without permission or I’ll need to blindfold you.” There was one last squeeze as Luz felt Amity lean in closely and that heavenly whisper found her ear again. “Do you understand?”

A moment passed, then two, before Luz gave a shaky nod, “Yes.” The answer came out as barely a squeak.

Quite suddenly, the hands on her shoulders began to move. The left sliding down her right arm, slowly tracing a path to her hand, fingers tentatively meeting, before pushing against one another and interlocking firmly. Luz’s heart was pounding out of her chest, her mind was racing, ‘Amity’s hands are so soft and cool, mine must be so sweaty. My face feels hot. Oh gods, no! What does my face look like? Am I still blushing? It feels like it. How does my hair look, does my breath smell, am I making any weird faces?!’ A million questions were unexpectedly pouring over her, but they all fell flat as Amity’s free hand found her cheek. Kind slender fingers gliding up and beginning to work their way into her hair, as Amity’s thumb rubbed a small circle on her cheek.

She couldn’t help but push her face firmly into Amity’s gentle touch, it was too much. She was enamored by the sensation of that soft smooth hand in her own and the tingling lines those fingers drew across her scalp. But those wonderful fingers were moving away now, much too soon for her liking, but she bit her tongue. She wouldn’t break any rules, she wouldn’t disappoint Amity, but it didn’t matter, she was wrong to be worried.

Amity’s palm moved to tenderly hold Luz’s cheek again, but only fleetingly, before shifting and sliding down. A thumb finding her lips, pressing firmly against them, sealing them briefly, before the soft pad dragged down against them. Then, the remainder of those lovely fingers joined, caressing her, tracing carefully and sweetly around her lips. Then, exploring further they found her jaw, running slowly along it until her chin was firmly within Amity’s grasp and her face was steadied.

Luz stiffened as she felt hot damp breath across her lips. The smell, not unlike that of a new book mixed with fresh clean air after a spring rainstorm, enveloped her. There was something else too, a scent too faint to immediately identify, something just a little sweet and maybe floral. She was losing her focus, she was being overwhelmed. Luz tried to shake her head to clear her errant thoughts, only to be stopped by Amity’s grip on her chin and another whisper that made her ache in a way she never had before.

“Hey, don’t be like that.” Amity gave Luz’s hand a reassuring squeeze, “If you’re a good girl for me and you behave yourself, your reward will be even better.” This time, Luz could swear there was a hint of teasing in her voice that she’d never expected to hear from a non-twin Blight. It made her heart flutter and helped a fresh bloom of heat form on her face, the same way it did when she’d heard the same tone from the twins themselves on more than one occasion. Luz swallowed and relaxed a little into Amity’s grip.

“Yes, ma’am.” Luz wasn’t thinking clearly anymore, she couldn’t get that enticing unknown aroma out of her head.

“ _Yes, ma’am?_ ” Amity’s voice echoed her own, but colored her words with surprise. Luz’s blush spread from her cheeks across her whole face and ears after realizing what she had said, but she felt Amity’s breath grow hotter and faster against her lips. “I like that. Well done, Luz.” There was an affirming squeeze on her hand and the stroke of a thumb across her chin. “Good girls should always be respectful.” Luz’s breath quickened to match Amity’s, but before she could even begin to wonder about what was going to happen next, things moved far too quickly for her to react.

There was a pause in the flow of Amity’s breath, then suddenly, she felt a slight pressure against her lips, so hot it could almost burn her, then gone just as quickly as it had arrived. Luz blanched and froze in place until her heart caught up with what had just happened. The heat in her chest and face grew into an inferno. She opened and closed her mouth several times, about to let loose another incomprehensible stream of words, but just as she moved to open the floodgates, Amity’s voice gently bubbled through her mind, ‘If you’re a good girl… your reward will be even better.’ She couldn’t break any rules, ‘If this is what Amity has in mind, there’s no way in how ever many hells witches have that I’m going to stop her before she’s done.’

Luz bit her lip, hard. Drawing a single drop of blood before a shuddering breath stopped her from going further. She gave Amity’s hand a firm, if maybe a little sweaty, squeeze and began rubbing her thumb back and forth over the witchling’s soft hand. Thinking of the way her pale skin must be glowing under the light of the tiny lantern above them. Wondering if her face was as red as her own felt. Her musings were put on hold as Amity’s confidence coalesced into action once more.

Again, she found another set of lips pressing against her own, hot and wet, firmly meeting this time. She leaned into the point of impact, craving more of the sweet, beautiful, impossibly wonderful witch before her. The pressure fell, but the kiss didn’t end right away, Amity was taking her time on this one. She felt the nibble of teeth, sharper than she would have expected, but more gentle than she ever could have imagined.

Luz’s mind wandered again. She considered, for a moment, whether witches have sharper teeth than humans, or if it was just Amity, but she wasn’t given time to tug on the mental thread she’d created. Her focus was entirely absorbed by those sharper than usual teeth finding the spot on her lower lip she’d been chewing seconds earlier. They tugged and pricked just enough to draw blood from the broken skin, forcing Luz to squirm and stifle a tiny moan. The teeth were quickly replaced by something small, hot, and wet, passing over her lips. Luz’s knees gave a little shake as she tried not to crumble under the miniscule force of her crush’s tongue.

Damp kisses began to pepper her lips and their surroundings, leaving burning blossoms in their wake. Her chin was released and fingers began drawing tingling lines across her cheek once more, one tracing the edge of her ear as they moved to locate an invaluable grip. Fingers twisted into her hair, finding their home, cradling her ever so tenderly. She was being pulled in this time, lips meeting and parting quickly, tongues nervous at first slowly moved forward to learn each other’s shape. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think, all she could do was savor the kiss she was sharing with the witch against her lips. Just in time, but all too soon, Amity withdrew and took several deep breaths before letting out a long quiet sigh.

“ _Wooow…_ ” The fingers in her hair stretched out, scratching softly, “That was…” another sigh, “just _wow_.” Her breath was heavy and that incredible smell just kept intensifying. “Did you…” That nervousness had crept back into Amity’s voice, “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Luz responded quickly, out of breath, but unwilling to disappoint. There was a pause, for just a single beat.

“Then…” emboldened by Luz’s answer, she forged ahead, “would you like to do more?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Luz squeezed Amity’s hand again and bounced a little, prompting a tiny giggle from the witchling. She didn’t care how she looked anymore, or how Amity’s perceptions of her might change. This was too great of an opportunity to back out now, if she could get even one more kiss, she felt she’d be satisfied forever.

“Okay, but remember,” Amity’s voice was husky and firm, but the nerves were audible, “no peeking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first piece of publicly posted writing, so be gentle. However! I need constructive criticism as well, so if you've got any, please feel free to share!
> 
> I've been working on this piece since Enchanting Grom Fright aired. I just got super jazzed about Lumity after the episode and couldn't not bask in some fun Lumity romance and smut. Now that Wing It Like Witches has just added jet fuel to the fire I'm feeling extra passionate about it, but I'm always anxious when it comes to writing and super lazy, so we'll see where things go. As far as this story is concerned, I've already got a few hundred more words lined up and things will be getting pretty hot and heavy pretty quick, but it might be a little while before I get more of it out there. I'm really hoping that posting this will give me some extra motivation to keep up and update it at a reasonable pace.
> 
> If you don't mind and you liked or disliked my story, let me know what part of it stood out. I want to be a better writer more than anything and I'm trying to get back on the horse, so please give me all the criticism and positive reinforcement you've got!
> 
> Also, I've got a hell of a praise kink, please feed it (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)
> 
> _ Update 9/15: I edited this chapter and went after tense and flow issues with a fine tooth comb, this should be a much smoother read now _


	2. Remember, No Peeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity's _parents_ had kicked her out for showing weakness and being herself, but Luz didn't ask any question, she had taken her in without even a hint of hesitation. Amity finally had somebody who cared about her and was ready to be there for her without even a moment's notice. How could she let such a gallant champion go unrewarded for her commendable service?
> 
> _This is where things get spicy~_

Amity’s words hung in the air, ‘ _Okay, but remember, no peeking._ ’ Luz scrunched her eyes shut harder for a moment. ‘Why is she so insistent on that? Maybe she’s just embarrassed. After all, I can absolutely understand how hard it can be to kiss somebody. I’ve wanted to kiss her for weeks and it’s been killing me.’ Every time the poor girl had considered broaching the topic of romance between nonfictional beings, she had immediately wilted under the green haired witch’s signature cold stare before getting a single word out.

Luz’s concerns melted away as the hand that had been drawing such comforting lines through her hair began to travel down her neck, then arm. Marking its path as it went with affectionate strokes and intimate squeezes here and there. It took several moments to rendezvous with her free hand, which she’d only just realized had been occupied balling up the hem of her shirt. She quickly released her death grip and tried to wipe away the sweat before her hand was taken by Amity’s. Having claimed both, the witchling began to tug and guide them forward.

Luz thought, briefly, that maybe Amity wanted to dance again. She imagined themselves in the same poses they’d been in earlier that evening during their battle with Grom. She wondered if Amity would lead again or if she was planning to take things in a different direction entirely.

Upon making contact Luz jerked her hands back and sucked air through her teeth, making a hissing noise, as if she’d been burned. Amity held strong and firmly placed her hands against what she immediately identified as a small, perky, decidedly nude breast and a slender hip, which she also found shockingly bare. Luz was petrified, turned to stone by the fear of making a wrong move. She hadn’t expected to find her hands in a particularly lewd location, let alone the lewdest of all and with Amity’s tender skin making full dizzying contact with her fingers!

The last time she had seen Amity, she was fully clothed, Luz was sure of it. Her mind snapped to the image of Amity she’d been holding in her head from what felt like hours ago, but couldn’t be older than a couple minutes at most. She’d worn an ugly brown shirt with a faded red hotdog shaped banner bearing yellow mustard text reading, “ _Not-Dogs: They’re Not Dog!_ ™” Long, silvery white socks had stretched up to meet the hem of the shirt, but only barely. She envisioned the sliver of exposed thigh she’d seen for just a moment as the air had shifted around Amity when she’d entered the room. And she had absolutely assumed that Amity had been wearing shorts, or at very least underwear, which the hand held to her hip, confirmed was not currently accurate. Her mind wandered one last step before being brought back, ‘I wonder if she’s still wearing those socks.’ The tingle in Luz’s belly writhed happily at the thought.

Amity seemed to realize that Luz had gotten a little stuck and hands began to guide hers further. Fingers interlacing with her own, showing her how to gently knead and squeeze her friend’s incredibly soft chest, Amity’s breath quickened under her touch, and Luz was suddenly absorbed in the feeling of the witchling’s heart pounding against her palm. The other hand guided her fingers down the hip they’d grasped to cup a similarly petite, but firm and round butt cheek, Luz gave it a tentative squeeze and elicited a barely audible gasp. She continued to work her hands as directed, while Amity started a separate task.

Warm gentle fingers worked their way back up Luz’s arms to her body, leaving burning tingling trails everywhere they touched. Reaching her shoulders, they diverged. One plunging directly into her hair, gripping firmly. The other took the small of her back and let those wonderful fingers explore for a moment, building those tingling lines once more, before both hands pulled her in.

Amity guided their lips together again, exchanging sweet wet kisses, and brought Luz’s body fully against her own. The two young girls, inexperienced and passionate, explored each other’s mouths with their own, learning the other’s shape and taste. Luz, hoping to show the proud girl held against her that she had not misplaced her faith, undertook her ministrations with greater resolve. Letting Amity take the lead in their kiss, she began to work her hands with improved focus and intensity. Amity seemed to understand effortlessly, firmly holding Luz’s mouth to hers, offering no quarter and drawing out no surrender.

As Luz toiled away, she considered, briefly, what she would hope for from hands touching her own body and the warm blush on her face immediately intensified at her realization. The instant she thought of how she’d want to be touched, she’d remembered the fantasy that she had thoroughly enjoyed, only a few hours prior, just before Grom, of Amity doing exactly such a thing. Borrowing some confidence from the witchling attached to her lips, Luz hoped her imagination would be enough to compete with the expectations of reality and started her work in earnest.

The hand against Amity’s breast slid slightly over and began to roll and squeeze rhythmically. Index finger and thumb gently pinching and pulling her nipple, forcing numerous small gasps and moans out of the usually incredibly reserved witch. The hand held to her rear gave a firm squeeze before sliding down to grip the girl’s thigh, only to be met by those wonderful silky white socks, coming to just a couple inches below that beautiful little witch’s adorable little butt.

The sensation of having her crush pushed firmly against herself, wearing nothing but thigh high socks over her slender pale legs. The feeling of her indescribably soft breast and perky nipples, her firm supple butt and thighs, and the taste of her tongue in her mouth. All of it. It was all too much. Luz focused as hard as she could on settling her brain down, starting with a deep breath through her nose. Her head was suddenly nothing but clouds, there was nothing left but that sweet floral smell, it had filled her all the way up. It was pure undistilled Amity.

Luz’s hips bucked forward forcefully, grinding her thigh directly between her crush’s, finally pushing a full throaty moan out of the perfect witch suddenly leaking like a tap against her leg. She took a brief moment to thank whatever deities ruled the Boiling Isles that she had chosen to wear shorts and a tank top to bed tonight instead of her (adorable) otter pajamas. Amity gave no indication to stop and Luz, looking to please, redoubled her efforts. She raised her leg a little higher and began to rock her hips, her thigh gliding smoothly against the now literally dripping witchling.

Moan after moan echoed out of Amity’s mouth and into Luz’s, her kiss completely crumbling under the incredibly effective distraction. Ecstatic to return any portion of the reward she had received so far and looking to make full use of her opportunity, Luz put all her efforts into working the thigh between her crush’s legs, the hand against her chest, and the lips locked to her own. The witchling was effectively melting against the human girl, held up almost entirely by the leg between her own, which she was now grinding intently against, balanced just barely by the hand that had found itself moving from her thigh to the small of her back.

Amity’s fingers slipped out of Luz’s hair and dragged lazily down to grasp loosely at her shoulder from behind, her other hand meandered up her back until it mirrored the first. Her face slipped away from Luz’s, disappointingly breaking that delicious kiss with a gasp. Her head gently falling into the crook of her neck and breathing heavily. She nuzzled against Luz and began placing small sloppy kisses wherever she could reach.

Luz could feel Amity trembling against her, giving the occasional jerk or little spasm. She imagined Amity wouldn’t last much longer, the thought sent a burning rush through her insides. Amity’s head turned up, leading those sweet kisses to Luz’s ear, she latched on and gave her earlobe a painful tingling bite, but released it almost instantly and gave Luz something she couldn’t have imagined being so wonderful.

“ _Luuuz~_ ” Amity’s breath was hot against her skin. Her voice was breathy and she was drawing her words out, barely able to muster the effort necessary for speech. “ _Luuuz, I_ -” She was cut off by another jolting tremor as Luz rocked back and forth against her. She took a shaky breath and continued, “ _I’m sooo clooose~_ ” Her voice was a needy mewling whine now and one more command, just a single word whispered directly into her ear, was all it took for Luz to lose whatever shred of self-control she still had, “ _Harder._ ”

A shaky, “Yes, ma’am.” was all Luz could say as she trusted her instincts and hoped she did as good a job crafting the plush paradise around them as she had previously believed. She released her grip momentary, before adjusting and dipping Amity, almost the same way she had dipped Luz herself earlier that night during their awesome anime dance fight with Grom, except this time, neither party rose back up. Luz gingerly placed the soft, sweaty, deliciously scented witch upon the blanket sea below them and, as soon as she was sure she didn’t lay her on broken glass or a hidden knife, she began to slide her hands up in search of their match and placed a gentle kiss where she had hoped to find the witchling’s own lips.

The tiny giggle that formed on the mint haired girl’s lips as Luz’s kiss found her eyebrow immediately fell to a long desperate moan, as fingers and thighs intertwined and her champion did as commanded. Hips ground together, pulling soft sweet gasps and moans from the pair while clumsy fumbling kisses tracked their way across the witchling’s face in a looping circuitous path to her lips, until finally, they locked back together, fulfilling the pair’s desperate craving for even closer contact. There was nothing left of Luz’s mind but the feeling and scent of the witch beneath her, nothing but the need to do everything she could to satisfy her, nothing but the desire to push more of those incredible noises out of her.

The grinding between the two intensified, as they pushed and pulled against one another, desperate for the friction between their bodies. Sweat slicked hands gripped each other firmly, clumsy lips and relentless dripping thighs worked tirelessly. A kiss starved witch and her champion fruitlessly pursuing unattainable satisfaction.

Reaching her limit, Amity pulled herself fully into Luz one last time. She kissed her deeply and shakily rocked her hips, pressing her hottest neediest place against her as hard as she could. Amity, seemingly incapable of stopping the surprising flow of incomprehensible noises that came from her mouth, suddenly stiffened and let out the smallest cutest squeak Luz had ever heard, before locking against her and shuddering hard. After several long seconds her grip relaxed slightly and she began giving small fluttering kisses and halfhearted thrusts of her hips between gentle shaking aftershocks, until finally, she seemed to run out of steam and melted entirely into the soft cozy sea beneath her with a heavy sigh.

A few moments passed with Luz listening to the soft breathing below her and enjoying the wonderful aroma hanging heavily in the air, that was, until she began to wonder what in the seven hells she was supposed to be doing now. ‘Wait, was it seven? That doesn’t sound right… never mind, it’s not important.’ She shifted her weight, suddenly incredibly aware of the fact that she was still holding Amity’s hands to the ground and her leg was soaked and still firmly pressing against her friend's very naked and very private area. Hoping it wasn’t against the rules, she cleared her throat nervously in what she was sure wasn’t as polite a way as she had thought it would be. Amity let out a sudden barking laugh, which immediately devolved into a giggle fit.

“ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry…_ ” Her laugh was so sweet and real and pure, a noise Luz hadn’t expected to hear coming out of her friend for some time, given what had brought her to The Owl House. “Wait just a second,” she slipped her hands out from under Luz’s and raised them to gently hold the human girl’s face, “before we finish, I think you were such a good girl that you deserve one last treat.” She brought their lips together.

This kiss, though less passionate and intense than almost any of the ones that came before, was something completely new. It was gentle and full of longing and sweetness and comfort and an incredible tenderness. Neither girl could help but wish that this kiss would last forever. Unfortunately, witches and humans alike need to breathe. Finally separating after what felt like years, Amity let out another tiny giggle and softly shoved Luz to the side, rolling her into the sea of blankets and pillows around them.

Before Luz had any time to make sense of where she was or what in the world she had just gone through, she felt movement around her. Amity was scampering across the room to collect something, after a few moments she began to move again. Just as quickly she was back at Luz’s side, giving her one final little kiss, right on the nose, and sitting down nearby.

“The bestowing of your reward is complete, my champion.” Her voice was haughty and dramatic, “You may speak and view the world around you as you please once again.” There was a jitter in her voice as she struggled to hold in her giggles.

Luz sat up and groggily looked towards the voice’s source, eyes unadjusted to the light could barely make out Amity’s outline until several hard blinks cleared the fog. As soon as her vision sharpened, she was struck by the sight before her. That usually prim and proper witch, the one she’d idolized and fawned over for weeks, was now the most beautiful mess she’d ever seen.

She sat cross legged, breathtaking golden eyes shimmering in the wavering lantern light from above. Her lovely teal hair swooping wildly every which way, the chestnut tuft at the front standing proudly as a pseudo pompadour. Her bright red kiss drowned lips bent into a huge grin, her chest rising and falling heavily, nipples forming tents within the ‘Not-Dogs’ shirt that once again granted, at least some, modesty. Luz’s eyes traveled down, tracing every curve of her body beneath the shirt and taking in the matching wet patches on the inside thighs of those lovely socks peeking out from under the hem of her shirt. Luz fell back and let out a long sigh while looking up at that tiny flickering lantern. When she spoke, it was surprisingly quiet and gentle.

“Holy shit,” she finally decided on the right words to describe how she was feeling, “you really are beautiful.”

“Well, y’know,” Amity fought through another adorable batch of giggles, “you make some pretty cute faces yourself."

Luz blushed a deep brick red and continued on, “That was the best reward I’ve ever gotten.” She let out another sigh and the color in her cheeks dulled to a warm glow, “I can’t believe that was just for being your champion, I have no idea what you’d do to me if I was actually your crush or something.”

“Luz?” Amity’s voice was suddenly concerned, earning a cocked eyebrow and Luz’s undivided attention. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but…” her eyebrows were scrunched together and she was biting her lip, clearly worried, “compared to other humans… would you say that you’re very smart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everybody, this chapter is the main event, I hope you liked it! I used ch1 to basically set the stage, then ch2 is almost exclusively smut, then ch3 is going to be conclusion and fluff. I banged this out in like two and a half days, so there's a good chance it's a bit rougher than the first chapter, but I've been over it a few times and I'm not seeing any issues, so I'd rather get it out sooner and get some new eyes on it and hopefully see what people have to say.
> 
> I've put the total chapter count at 3, I'm not saying it's definitely going to be only 3, but it's my intention right now. Since it's probably going to be at least a week before I get to proper work on the next one that could absolutely change. I'm kinda half working on an Amphibia SashAnne fic currently, but we'll see where that goes and it's definitely going to be a bit different from this. Either way it will likely take up some time that would otherwise go to ch3, but I promise to do my best not to let things get away from me. I'm really anxious to hear your opinions on how this is shaping out. I'm hopeful, but I have literally no experience with smut aside from like 1,500 words of rambling bullshit over the last like 3 months, so this is totally new for me.
> 
> Again, I thrive on constructive criticism and positive reinforcement. Even if all you have to say is that you liked it or that you thought a single word was out of place, I'd love to hear it! Keep those comments coming and I'll do my best to use them as fuel to keep writing!
> 
> (#^.^#) And thank you so much to everybody so far who has commented, bookmarked, kudos'd or even just given it a read!
> 
> PS: I wasn't joking about that praise kink, just a few sweet comments was all it took to get me worked up enough to write some smut I could be proud of! Keep 'em coming!
> 
> _ Update 9/16: I fixed all the tense issues since I fixed them in chapter one. _


	3. All’s Well That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Grom is over and Amity is at The Owl House to stay. So much has happened, but there's going to be plenty of time to figure it all out. Together.
> 
> _Oops! All fluff!_

Luz’s eyes cracked open as she found herself assaulted by a red tinted ray of sunshine centered on her face, focused like a laser by the stained-glass window of her attic bedroom. She squeezed her eyes firmly shut and tried to move to a location that was not under siege, only to be stopped by a complete entanglement of her limbs and body with her surroundings. Opening her eyes again, she lifted her head and looked down, hoping to discover what was ensnaring her.

Her heart nearly stopped at the sight before her. She found a bird’s nest of green hair and the soft pale skin of Amity’s face, so close that she could feel the faint warmth radiating from the mild blush on her cheeks. Her eyes fell to a maze of limbs as she realized that the two are hopelessly wrapped around one another. There was absolutely no way she was going to be able to get up without waking Amity. This was concerning, especially considering her growing awareness of their skin pressing together, Amity’s soft sweet breath on her neck, and her worryingly full bladder.

She slowly and carefully inched her arm out of the maze, channeling every ounce of skill she had ever displayed in a game of Jenga or Operation. Finally, after dozens of nerve-wracking seconds, her arm was free. She brought her wrist to her eyes, looking for the Azura watch Eda had so kindly looted for her, what she found filled her with dread. ‘Oh no, oh no!’ her sleepy brain began to panic. ’How in all the Boiling Isle’s hells did we sleep until 11:43? Amity is going to be pissed that nobody woke her up.’ Resolving to take the best course of action, regardless of the consequences, Luz began to lower her hand back towards the witchling so intently holding onto her.

Nervous fingers carefully touched that beautiful mint hair and began to stroke. Amity gave a little wiggle and let out a noise Luz could only describe as a purr, but failed to wake. Luz leaned in to whisper into her ear.

“ _Hey, Amity. Wakey wakey, it’s morning~_ ” she tried first with her most gentle singsong tone, then gave the witchling wrapped around her a tiny shake and continued a little louder and clearer, “It’s actually a lot later than morning, it’s almost noon.”

Amity’s eyes shot open and she snapped bolt upright, pushing up off of Luz, “Noon!? I’m late for school!”

Luz let out a giggle, which immediately brought the witchling back to the weekend and her senses. Back to The Owl House, back to Luz’s room, and back into those loving arms. Her eyes calmed and she slumped down just a bit as her sleepy face panned around to take in her surroundings.

“Oh… right.” She whispered, discovering herself somewhere that wasn’t her own home. She looked a little sad before glancing down and finding Luz’s eyes meeting her own, “Oh! Right! That too!” She blushed and looked away, trying to hide her face.

Luz was lifting herself up as well now, Amity suddenly realizing just how close they were as her fingers pushed into Luz’s faint abs. She let out a little squeak and tried to turn her blushing face further away, but their eyes met again and she was trapped by that warm kind safe gaze.

“I know it’s kinda late,” that wonderful silly human smiled and lifted a hand to rub awkwardly at the back of her neck, “but since we only just woke up, I’d love to make you some breakfast.”

Amity was surprised, she’d expected Luz to poke fun at her panic when she awoke or maybe make fun of her disheveled appearance, but then again, Luz wasn’t like that. That was one of the many incredible things about her, she was so open and kind and caring, not even a hint of malevolence in her honest eyes. Amity brought her face back, parallel to Luz’s. She slowly lit up like a small spark blooming into a bonfire, with an embarrassed, but matching, genuine smile.

“Breakfast would be lovely.” She relaxed her arms and sank into her champion’s warm chest, letting out a long content sigh. After several peaceful moments, Luz began to fidget. Amity craned her head up and placed a gentle kiss on her exposed neck in response.

“Ah, um… Amity?” She sounded nervous, Amity thought, but she shouldn’t, especially not after last night.

“Mmmm, yes?” She continued to place little kisses up her champion’s neck, savoring the mild salty flavor left by their shared sweat from the night before.

“I’m definitely not complaining or anything, but…” The human girl was clearly in distress, Amity lifted her eyes to meet Luz’s own, which were displaying something close to panic. “I really _really_ _really_ need to pee!”

# * * * * *

Upon returning from the bathroom Luz found something she’d clearly missed in her hurry to relieve herself. An outfit was hanging from her doorknob, an outfit Luz could never have imagined Eda in at any point in her life. She hooked a finger through the hanger, lifting it away as she opened the door and greeted her guest.

“My lady, the servants have delivered your outfit for today.” She used her best dramatic butler voice and dropped into a deep bow while holding out the clothing. A wonderful bunch of giggles met her ears, she looked up and smiled at the girl that filled her every waking thought, “I’ll leave these here and go down to the kitchen to get started on breakfast while you get up and get dressed. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect!” She chirped out happily, tipping side to side a bit as she worked to contain her joy.

“Then, I bid you _adios!_ ” The human girl’s bow deepened again before she dramatically stood and twirled with a flourish. She hung the outfit on the inside of the door before slipping beyond and allowing it to click shut behind her. Sinking instantly against it, she let herself take a moment to listen to the lovely pitter patter of giggles echoing through the door behind her, the biggest smile possible decorating her face.

After several glowing moments, she stood, patted away any dust that had found itself on the seat of her pants, and set about on her way to make breakfast. Once on the stairs she could hear several voices talking, or maybe arguing, in the front room. After several more steps she realized she recognized all three sources and stopped to listen.

“Does she really need _all_ of these?” Eda sounded exasperated.

“ _Of course_ , she does! What kind of siblings would we be if we left her without a proper wardrobe?” Emira’s tone added an obvious ‘Duh’ at the end of her question.

“ _Besides_ ,” Edric tacked on in his characteristically bubbly confident way, “we’re illusion magic specialists. We could do an expansion spell to add a room to this place with our eyes closed.”

“You know,” Emira was back with a tone closer to direct sass this time, “if you had just let us wake them, we could have asked Amity what she wanted us to bring ove-” She was cut off by Eda.

“There isn’t a thing in this world that I would let separate those adorable idiots,” Her tone sharpened at the end, “not even a Blight.” There was a pause before she continued, playfully now, but maintaining that hidden edge. “So, no poking fun at them for this. At least until they open up about it themselves, okay?”

“ _Fiiine!_ ” Twin sardonic voices rang out in clear defeat.

Luz stood in the stairway, blushing almost as intensely as she had the night before, thinking hard about what Eda knew about what had happened between the two. She shook her head to clear it and took a deep breath. ‘Well, no time like the present I guess.’ She continued down the stairs and stepped into view of the witches currently discussing her love life.

“Luz!” Edric exploded, “Just the human we were hoping to see! Would you mind telling us wh-“ He was cut off by a sudden and clearly powerful jab from Emira, right into where Luz is pretty sure a human’s kidney would be. He hit the ground gasping and holding his side, writhing in agony.

“Good morning, Luz!” Emira greeted her pleasantly, as if nothing had happened. “How’d you sleep?”

“Ummm, fine, I guess.” Luz was stunned, not just by the twins’ display, but the room around them. There were over a dozen huge steamer trunks, dressed in dark purple velvet and silver gleaming hardware. She looked at the situation before her, clearly at a loss for an explanation, but Eda was kind enough to offer assistance.

“Morning, kid. You two were asleep when I came by to drop that outfit off, so I decided to leave you be and enlisted these two in getting your friend’s things from home.” Her arms spread as she gestured around her, “As you can see, they may have gone a bit overboard.”

“Like I said,” Edric was trying to pull himself off of the floor, panting and barely grunting the words out, “an expansion spell is child’s play for us. Em and I can have it done in fifteen minutes.”

“Then get to it!” Eda snapped glaring at the boy on the floor.

Luz, on a mission and ill equipped for handling a dispute between any of these three, took the final few steps down the stairs and addressed the room. “I know it’s already noon, but I’m making breakfast. Any requests?”

# * * * * *

Luz hummed happily as she worked, flipping pancakes and French toast, while keeping an eye on a sizzling skillet of bacon and moving the freshly finished scrambled eggs off the heat. Her attention was suddenly sapped by a distraction in the living room. There were voices again, loud at first, then giggles, then a quiet exchange, none of which was intelligible to Luz. She didn’t have to wait long to discover the source of the disturbance.

Amity stepped into the kitchen, clearly nervous, but undeniably gorgeous. Her teal and chestnut hair was swept back lazily, quite unlike her usual prim ponytail, her perfect winged eyeliner bringing her incredible shining golden eyes into sharp focus. Luz looked down to take in the outfit Eda had provided. She was wearing a thin, but soft looking, creamy white sweater, a pastel pink skirt falling to just above her knees, then below the skirt is a pair of long white socks. Luz stiffened and blushed when she recognized them as the same she'd worn the night before, the same socks she was certain must still smell of that sweet, floral, pure Amity aroma. She spun back around toward the stove and hid her face.

“There’s coffee on the table, cream and sugar are out too, if you want them.” She was trying to get the feeling of Amity’s soft skin out of her head, the sound of her lovely squeaks and moans out of her ears, the witchling’s delicious scent out of her nose.

“ _Kaw-fee_?” Came the uncertain response.

“Oh, yeah, it makes sense that you wouldn’t know about it.” She stepped away from the stove to the table and began to pour a cup of dark brown liquid out of a small metal pitcher. “It’s a human drink, you pour boiling water through roasted and ground coffee beans and you get…” she turned to face the witch she could do nothing to evict from her head and held out a mug, “coffee!”

Amity accepted the warm mug and leaned in to sniff the steaming beverage, “This smells incredible!” Her eyes were wide and looking expectantly at Luz, “Does it taste as good as it smells?”

“It can be pretty bitter,” the witch in training flipped her hand back and forth in a ‘more or less’ gesture, “I personally like mine with a bunch of cream and sugar to mellow it out, but a lot of people prefer theirs black.”

“Black?” She asked, another adorable inquisitive look on her face.

“By comparison, yeah.” Luz stated in a matter of fact way, as she began to pour a second cup, only half full this time, adding a significant amount of cream and sugar and setting it next to the first cup to show the difference. The witchling looked down at the mugs before her and took them in, one so dark it seemed to absorb all of the light that made its way into the mug, the other a rich swirling caramel color. “Try it out and see what you like.” Luz turned on her heel and returned to hovering over the stove to ensure nothing burned.

She kept her eyes forward, but was barely present to the food cooking in front of her. Her entire focus was being absorbed by the cute sipping noises and oohing and aahing coming from the table in the corner. ‘Maybe some coffee will help me focus,’ she turned back to the table to see the witchling tipping her mug back, finishing the last of it.

“I’m glad to see you like it.” Luz smiled warmly at the blushing girl as she leaned in to pick up the second mug. She stopped as her fingers wrapped around it, she tipped it toward herself and saw that it, along with the other mug of coffee, had both been polished off in less than a minute. “Wow, I guess you really like coffee, don’t you?” Amity’s blush intensified, but Luz continued, “Good thing we make a pot every morning, I can’t go without it and it would be hard for you to get without a connection to the human world.”

She filled her mug and returned to the stove just in time to turn everything off and declare breakfast ready. The twins, apparently finished with whatever an ‘Expansion Spell’ is, follow quickly behind Eda and King as they all piled into the kitchen and attempted to take up seats around a table that had never seen so many occupants. However impossible, they all found spots quickly enough, food was passed around and the joyous sound of eating filled the air. The pleasant atmosphere continued for a while, until Amity made a small request.

“Luz, could I have another cup of coffee?” Her sweet puppy dog eyes piercing the human girl’s heart deeper than Cupid’s arrow ever could.

“Yes, ma’am!” Luz’s bright cheery smile fell and both girls’ faces instantly turned beet red.

“Wait, _WHAT!?_ ” Edric practically screamed, food tumbling out of his mouth as his head whipped about to look at the pair, eyes shining with untold mischievous energy. This time, Emira’s fist made contact with his jaw, Ed was out of his chair and on the floor, completely immobile. Before anybody could react, Emira was moving again.

“C’mon, Ed.” She stood, lifting her brother off the floor by a limp arm, “Nothing to see here, just gals being pals.” She gave the witch and witch in training a sweet smile and a little wave as she headed for the exit. Luz was sure she saw her drop a knowing wink over her shoulder before turning back and tossing her brother, who was starting to stir and mutter, forward through the open door and out of the house. “Thanks for having us, it was a lovely meal! Also, Amity, don’t forget that if you need anything, anything at all, we’re both here for you!”

Edric’s head peered around the doorframe, clearly dazed, only a few inches from the ground as he shouted, “And don’t worry, Mittens! We like you and your girlfriend way more than we like Mom and Dad!”

Emira shrugged, “Well, he’s not wrong.” Another incredibly kind smile graced her lips before she shoved her brother back out of the house with a foot placed against his face. The door finally shut behind them, leaving the house in a confused, but not entirely unpleasant, silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods above and below, have mercy on my soul. When you wonderful people tell me that I'm doing a good job, there's nothing I can do but write more! Here's chapter 3, it came out _WAY_ faster than I was expecting! I actually felt a little bad about lettin' this one wait at all, especially given that I'd gotten so many sweet comments, which is basically the entire reason it's already done.
> 
> This one is about the same length as ch2, but as you've probably seen, it's complete fluff. I had fun working on it, but this is still all really new to me. I haven't _just_ not posted my work before, I actually wasn't willing to do any creative writing for the last half dozen plus years. To be completely honest, this has been one of the funnest things I've ever done. It turns out that I've got quite the passion for writing and I'm really hoping that I don't lose it, so I'll probably try to pace myself a little better going forward.
> 
> There's a very good chance that this story isn't done forever, but I don't have a clear idea of where I'd like to take it and I really want to work on other projects too, so I'll be leaving it as 3/3 chapters for now. Keep those bookmarks and check back every so often, you just might see a surprise update!
> 
> I mentioned the SashAnne Amphibia fic that's been on my back burner in my ch2 note, that will probably be my focus for a little while. I'm intending for it to be something relatively short, or at very least, no longer than this one. I'm absolutely planning on continuing to work on Owl House projects, but it really soothes me to step between wildly different projects to clear my head regularly. We'll see if it applies to my experience of writing as well.
> 
> I don't want anybody to be too surprised when the Amphibia fic comes out, so I'll let you know now that it'll feature an MTF Anne. It's based on some super cute (and hot) art by @CroakGua, the art in question is on privatter under the same name. As a trans gal I'm sensitive on this topic, so feedback is cool, just pls no bully.
> 
> PS: Do y'all believe me yet about my praise kink being the best way to get work out of me?
> 
> _ Update 9/16: I edited the previous two chapters, so I couldn't leave this one be either... but it actually got a fair few content edits in addition to fixing tense issues and ambiguous pronouns throughout. _


	4. Clearly Not Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is always interesting, but as long as you take things slow, talk them through, and support each other, it'll all work out.
> 
> _Communication is key!_
> 
> TW: This chapter includes biting and a tiny bit of blood.

A quiet ‘ _tink… tink… tink…_ ’ floated through the kitchen as Luz sat, hunched over the now mostly cleared table, holding a fork and tapping it slowly against her plate. She’d remained in her seat since Ed and Em had taken their leave, participating in the sparse conversation and enjoying her food. Now she was just staring down at her empty plate, tapping and doing her best to avoid thinking about what Ed said right before he was unceremoniously and _literally_ kicked out of the house, but she wasn’t doing a very good job.

His voice played on a loop, ‘ _We like you and your girlfriend way more than we like Mom and Dad!_ ’ Over and over, ‘ _We like you and your girlfriend._ ’ She glared at a syrup-soaked crumb on her plate, ‘ _…your girlfriend…_ ’

She scrunched her face up as she tried to argue with the Edric that existed only in her head, ‘We aren’t girlfriends! We just danced and kinda kissed a bit and maybe ummm… _some other stuff_ … but that doesn’t mean anything! She said she was rewarding me for being her champion! That’s all it was! Just… just a reward, nothing more… _right?_ ’

Her focus was threatened as a faint familiar scent began to tug at the edges of her concentration. It was gentle and soothing, it reminded her of reading on a rainy day. That gentle tug was replaced by a sudden jolt as she was torn out of her brooding by the tickle of hair brushing against her neck, the unexpected sensation launching the anxious girl out of her chair with a loud yelp.

Amity stumbled back as Luz skidded to the far wall of the kitchen, chest heaving with panic, the pair wearing matching looks of shock. The little witchling immediately made herself smaller, she brought a clenched fist to her chest and lowered her eyes, her ears pinning back as she almost seemed to fold in on herself.

The clearly shaken girl attempted to apologize with a faltering voice, “I- I’m sorry, I was just-“ but she was cut off as Luz rushed forward, almost as quickly as she’d fled.

“Amity! I’m so sorry!” She stopped only inches from the witch she’d been thinking so hard about, her hands wrapping tenderly around the fist held over her heart. Her words kept flowing, much too quickly and a bit too loudly, “I was thinking really hard and you surprised me and I just got spooked! Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I? Wait, is your hand okay!?”

The color drained from her face as she looked down, her grip shifting as she began to inspect for damage. She gently rolled witchling’s hand in her own, testing her wrist and running her fingers over the smooth skin to check for any scrapes. Then, she carefully pried her fist open to access the pale slender fingers held between her own, cautiously bending and intently examining each one.

Once her rigorous investigation was completed, she breathed a relieved sigh and, for just a moment, let herself admire those perpetually perfect nails and flawless black nail polish. She smiled a little to herself as she enjoyed the feeling of being so close to Amity, of holding her hand so carefully and sweetly. Finally, she shifted her face back up towards the witchling’s to report her findings, but the words caught in her throat.

Amity’s ears had relaxed and were now drooping to the sides of her head, twitching lazily. Her wide worried eyes, having recovered from the initial shock of Luz’s reaction, showed something a little softer and very confusing. Her mouth had also fallen open just a bit, the corners pulling up in a dazed half grin, exposing heavily pointed incisors. All with a deep red blush stretching from the tip of one ear, across her cheeks and nose, and up to the tip of her other ear.

Luz did her best to fumble through the words that had been on her tongue only seconds before, but nothing that came out could be considered language in even the loosest sense. She just stood there, holding Amity’s hand in her own, stammering and trying to commit every detail of her face to memory. After what was clearly too many seconds, she realized her mistake and released her grip, taking a step back and laughing awkwardly.

“ _Heh heh_ , sorry...” A dull red glow colored her own cheeks as she wiped her suddenly sweaty hands on her shorts, “I, uh… I guess I got a little carried away.” 

“Oh,” Amity’s eyes fell to her unexpectedly cold hand and she continued with a gentle, almost sleepy, tone, “but I liked it.” 

“Wait, _what?_ ” Luz asked incredulously, cocking her head to the side, sure she’d misheard the green haired witchling.

“It was…” Those adorable pointy ears gave another gentle twitch before abruptly snapping upright, her eyes finally seemed to focus on the girl in front of her, and suddenly she was almost shouting, “I said I didn’t hate it!”

Every inch of Amity’s face had taken on a tomato like hue and, as she stood there, she seemed to puff up, like an angry cat bristling after having her tail stepped on. She glared at the floor for a handful of impossibly long seconds, seemingly unsure of what to say or do about Luz’s indiscretion. Finally, she spun on her heel and practically ran out of the kitchen and, very audibly, up the stairs and beyond, until a door slammed in the distance.

The girl left alone in the kitchen let out a long decidedly disappointed sigh and turned to the table. She picked up the remaining dishes, all hers, and moved to the sink, scrubbing away with a defeated air once she got there. She mused about how wrong she’d been to fret over their nonexistent relationship, ‘See Ed? I got too close for a couple seconds and she literally ran away. _Clearly not girlfriends_.’ The clack of approaching heels cut her internal debate short and made her stand a little straighter, hoping to avoid suspicion.

“Woof, kid. What was that about?” Eda was leaning into the kitchen, gripping the same doorframe Amity had passed through moments before.

The witch in training let out another dramatic sigh and slumped forward, unable to maintain her facade for even a moment, “ _Eeedaaaa!_ ” She groaned into the echoing sink, “I messed up and I think I made Amity hate me!” She laid across the cold wet gap in front of her, squirming and kicking her feet out, making frustrated noises.

“Well, first, get out of the sink.” Another groan echoed through the kitchen. “Are you sure you don’t want to?” Luz could hear the smile in her voice, “Hooty’s been in there.”

“ _Eww!_ ” The human girl recoiled from the basin and brushed away whatever invisible contamination had found its way onto her clothes, before looking up with sad but hopeful eyes.

“Second,” her mentor stepped fully into the kitchen, “she doesn’t hate you.” She said the words matter of factly, as if they were an indisputable truth.

“I don’t know, you didn’t see the way she looked at me.” Her apprentice cowered in a way she hadn’t seen since she was new to the isles, or at least the last time she was about to get eaten. The witch sighed and leaned against the table they’d eaten breakfast at.

“Luz, listen to me. I can _promise_ you that that witchling up there-” she jerked a thumb over her shoulder, “absolutely does _not_ hate you. Just go apologize and talk to her, it’ll work out, I swear.”

“But-” The human girl attempted one last rebuttal.

“No buts!” Eda The Owl Lady stood up straight and pointed towards the stairs Amity had fled up, “Go. Now.”

# *****

Luz knocked on the smooth black door, completely mismatched to the warped, splintering, brown wood that surrounded it. ' _Thunk. Thunk. Thunk_ ' After several long seconds she nervously spoke to the witch beyond the ebony slab, “Knock knock? Hey Amity, you there?” No response.

She sat in silence for a few more seconds, then began to twiddle her thumbs, “I umm…” She cleared her throat, “ _Ahem_ … I wanted to apologize…” She turned and pressed her back to the cool door, “for… what happened in the kitchen.” She slid down, bringing her knees to her chest as her butt hit the floor, “I… I was just worried. I’m sorry about getting so close all of a sudden,” She pushed her face firmly against her knees and worked to pick her words carefully, she wanted to really mean them, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

She wrapped her arms around her legs and interlaced her fingers, locking her hands together and letting herself remember the incredible warm feeling in her stomach that came every time she’d been near to the witchling she’d wanted nothing but to be closer to since she’d met her. Luz let out one last sigh and let go of her body’s tension. Hands released, arms falling to the side and feet slipping forward across the worn-down wood floor. Her head fell gently back, making a little thunk against the door as she resigned herself to the knowledge that those wonderful feelings would only exist in her memories going forward.

“I promise I won’t do anything like that ever agai-“ She was cut short as the door behind her flew open and she fell back. She braced herself for the coming impact with the firm ground below, but her head, quite unexpectedly, met something soft and warm instead. Before she could get her bearings, Amity’s flushed face and worried eyes centered in her vision, framed by that lovely swishing seafoam hair. The witchling sputtered out a panicked stream of words, her cheeks burning so brightly Luz worried she might faint.

“Don’t say that! I don’t want you to promise me something like that! I really li-“ She caught herself and took a deep breath before continuing, eyes and voice a little firmer, “What I mean to say is, you didn’t do anything wrong. I reacted poorly.”

“Oh!” Luz was confused and she showed it, “Are you… I mean… are you sure?” She couldn’t help but remember Amity’s bright red face, the way she’d puffed up and stormed off, clearly offended. Luz couldn’t believe there was a scenario in which Amity wasn’t actively upset with her after how their morning had played out.

She felt her weight shift as her support relocated, she was being lowered, but still not to the ground. One of Amity’s hands moved to push a lock of Luz’s dark brown hair behind her now glowing ear as the human realized her position. Her head was laying across the witchling’s thighs, her unoccupied hand steadying the human’s head as the other withdrew from her hair to adjust her own. Her cheeks warmed, growing to match her friend’s as she looked up into the beautiful shining golden eyes above her, cradled in that perfect girl’s lap.

“I’m sure, Luz.” Amity bit her lip and averted her gaze, “Just give me a little warning next time.”

“Wait!” Luz jerked upright slightly, wide eyes begging for Amity’s attention, “There’s going to be a next time!?”

“Uhh…” Those incredible pointy ears twitched and the hand that had fixed her hair began to tug at a loose lock, nervous eyes flitting around the room to anywhere that wasn’t Luz, “yeah?” She suddenly released her hair and waved her hand nervously as she quickly amended her statement, “I mean, only if you want to! I’m just saying it wouldn’t be a problem! I wouldn’t be mad or anything, as long as we… uh, y’know… talk about it first.” Her fingers were back in her lazily swooped back green hair, quickly running through it and, every now and then, grabbing a piece and tugging gently before putting it in its place.

“Oh…” Amity could feel Luz settle back onto her lap, “cool.”

The words were barely a whisper, but when she looked back down to the human girl, she found a much clearer response. Luz’s own blush had grown beyond Amity’s, a deep brick red stretched from ear to ear and down her neck. Her eyes were wide, surprised and excited, and she wore the biggest goofiest grin Amity had ever seen on her. She was glowing and it seemed, almost overflowing with joy.

“Ugh, whatever.” Amity couldn’t help but smile as she pulled away the hand she’d been using to stabilize the girl on her lap, letting her slide off to the floor. “Well, are you coming in or what?” She stood up, grinning broadly down at the dazed girl, “I still need to give you the grand tour after all.”

She spun on her heel, enchanting green sheets of hair blossoming outward as she rotated. She marched several steps forward and spread her arms wide, the room around her came into view. It was impossibly big, the ceiling vaulted upwards, a small wrought iron chandelier hanging in the center, her eyes followed it down to a huge arched window with a stone sill wide enough to lay comfortably across and ornate dark floral curtains held at either side. Against the wall immediately to her left, there was a simple desk, adorned with an attractive lamp and some scattered papers, flanked by matching oak bookshelves, both filled with well-worn books.

She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself off the floor, looking up, she found a massive, dark purple, and extremely plush rug covering an empty area about the same size as The Owl Houses living room. Behind it was an equally impressive bed with a matching purple velvet canopy and drapes, the shadows they cast obscured dozens of pillows of different shapes and sizes, including numerous stuffed creatures the human didn’t recognize. Behind the bed, tucked into the corner was a reading lamp and well-worn armchair, along with another fully stocked bookshelf.

“Wait… what?” She finally got all the way to her feet and scanned her surroundings, looking for an answer, “How? It’s so big in here… this room is bigger than any other room in the house. How in the hells-”

“Ed and Em felt guilty!” Amity chirped proudly, “They both got stood up at Grom and went home early, they were whining that they were jealous of how my night went and Mom overheard them. She tried to force more information out of them, but they didn’t talk. Apparently, she opened a gate straight into Bump’s bathroom at home to grill him and get the entire story.” She had a warm satisfied smile, as if her explanation was anything of the sort.

“Soooo?” Luz asked expectantly, waiting for some clarification on how Ed and Em’s mistake translated into a wonder of architecture. After several moments of staring at the beaming witchling, she jumped a little, as if the realization that Luz didn’t understand was shocking.

“Well, you heard Ed and Em talking about casting an expansion spell, didn’t you?” The human girl nodded affirmatively. “Expansion spells would _normally_ sequester an empty space on a different plane and allow you to insert that space into our plane as a sort of pocket, but you’d have to be a really powerful witch to do that.”

“Okay, so kinda like a bag of holding, that makes sense...” Luz’s head tilted to the side, her momentary glimpse at an answer fading, still more than a little lost, “What’s abnormal about this one?”

“My siblings might be good at illusion magic, but they’re nowhere near the level they’d have to be to claim a space this big,” she placed her fists on her hips and puffed her chest out triumphantly, “so, instead, they donated the space themselves.”

“I don’t follow.”

“It’s much easier to use a space that’s already on our plane, when that happens, the space you take moves to the new location,” the witchling shrugged, “or at least that’s how you experience it.” She waved a nonchalant hand, “Regardless, it makes the original space inaccessible and you have to make sure that nobody dispels the area or it’ll pop out of existence and just sort of drop its contents.”

She locked eyes with Luz and her lips split in a wide smile, “We couldn’t borrow any old unused space in the manor, if Mom realized that we’d just relocated my room or stole a couple closets, she’d break the enchantment immediately, _soooo..._ ” she leaned in, so close her hair tipped forward and tickled Luz’s cheeks, her eyes were wild, “Ed and Em each gave me half of their rooms!”

The witch in training felt sweet scented breath across her lips, her mouth went dry and she leaned back a bit, “Wait just a second, how big is your house? Are you saying that they both had a room as big as this?”

“Well, no…” she looked down solemnly, “this room is a little smaller,” suddenly her head snapped up and she was beaming again, “but they more than made up for it with closet space!” The witchling leaned to the side and pointed behind her human friend, who turned to follow the line she drew.

“Uhhh…” Luz stared blankly at the wall the room shared with the hall, at the two matching ebony doors set a couple feet apart,” she stepped forward slowly and reached for the knob of the door she hadn’t entered through.

The door fell open with a smooth silent swing, instead of the same hall she’d been in moments earlier, she found a brightly lit walk-in closet with cream carpet, several mirrors, and rows of shoes, dresses, shirts, pants, and jewelry displays.

Amity’s voice appeared right at her ear causing her to jump a little, “Yeah, Em kind of went a little overboard, but it’s not a bad apology.”

“Oh?” Luz took an awkward half step forward, thinking about how close the object of her affection was. “Yeah, it’s definitely incredible, I think your closet is the size of my entire room.”

“I hope you’re not jealous at all. It’s not like you’ll be missing out, I suspect we’ll be spending plenty of time together in my room anyways.” Luz shivered as a cool breeze blew across her ear, she turned and saw a pink cheeked Amity, panther like eyes sparkling and lips twisted in a shallow mischievous grin.

The human girl was awestruck, she took another step away, her eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed several times. She began to wrack her brain for an escape plan. She was worried about what kind of stupid thing she might do if she stayed in this irresistibly beautiful witch’s presence. 

“You look a little anxious,” Amity moved forward, closing the distance between them again, now displaying innocent eyes and a gentle smile, “is there something you need?”

“I, uh…” The human girl blanched and faltered, looking anywhere that wasn’t those luminous eyes, “What do you mean?”

“I said we’d do things, we just need to talk about them first, remember?” Her lips broke into a big toothy smile. Her needle like incisors gave, what the defenseless human thought was, a distinctly predatory impression.

“Yeah,” The words came out squeaky and barely there, “I remember.”

The pale, gorgeous, hungry looking witchling leaned further, lips edging closer, threatening to touch her ear, hot moist breath tickling her again, “Well, if you have something you’d like to do, you’ll have to tell me or I won’t know.”

“I-“ The human girl shivered and squirmed in place for several seconds. She turned back, away from that piercing stare, and tried to put her desires into words, “I, uh, ummm…”

“ _Yes?_ ” More sweet whispers and another cool breeze passed across her other ear, she can feel hair brushing against her neck, “ _What is it?_ ”

The human girl finally forced the words out, whisper-screaming her plea, “I want you to touch me, please!”

Arms wrapped around her from behind, hands gently laying across her stomach. She could feel soft budding breasts push against her back and thighs brushed against her own, exposing the unmistakable texture of those silky white socks from the night before.

Burning hot lips grazed her skin as a reassuring whisper touched her sensitive ear, “Like this?”

Luz’s breathing slowed and deepened as she pushed against the witch at her back, comforted by the pressure between their bodies. She considered her answer for a moment, unsure if she was crossing a line, but deciding to try to be as brave as the girl behind her.

“Umm… I really like that… but, could you…” The human tried to hide her glowing face as she faltered through her request, “could you maybe touch me more like last night?”

“ _Hmmm…_ ” A soft hum reverberated against her neck before a warm kiss was placed on her ear, “I would love to.”

Those comforting protective arms pulled her in closer, squeezing her tightly as Amity’s slim thigh pushed between her own and gently pressed against her, earning a small moan. One hand stayed wrapped around her midsection, keeping the two firmly together, as the witchling’s other hand moved to her breast without hesitation, softly cupping and squeezing. Those comforting kisses continued to flow up and down that wonderful warm neck as she touched her champion.

The hand across her midsection loosened and began to move, first, gently touching and exploring the human girl’s faint abs, tracing their shapes before drifting lower. They found the bottom of her shirt, but didn’t move beyond, floating around the edge, refusing to move any further. 

“May I?” She sounded so cool and confident, Luz was putty in her hands.

“Please, keep going.” The human girl couldn’t do anything but beg for more.

Cool slender fingers finally slipped beneath the fabric of her shirt and worked their way upwards. Luz let out a gasp as chilled fingers moved across her stomach, drifting further and further upwards, greedily seeking out their mark. The human had no time to stop the moan that pushed its way out of her throat as those wonderful fingers slipped smoothly under her bra and squeezed, the witchling's other hand wasn’t far behind.

“Is this all you want?” Amity purred questions against Luz’s ear, never stopping her hands as they worked away at the human’s, clearly sensitive, chest, “There isn’t anything else you want to do? There isn’t anything you’d like to touch yourself?” Her face was hidden, but her tone carried a smug satisfied air, she was loving this just as much as Luz.

“I… ummm…” She struggled to find the words for what she wanted as she melted against the witch at her back, “I-” She gasped as the thigh between her legs shifted and fingers continued to tease her.

_“Yes? That’s right, speak up!_ ” Those teasing tones prodded at her.

“I want to touch your mouth!” She practically shouted. Amity’s hands froze in place and there was a lag time of several seconds as she processed the human girl’s words.

“My mouth?” Her response was pure confusion and surprise. 

“I’m sorry!” Luz shrank down as much as you can when the person behind you is holding you by your boobs, “That was weird, I didn’t mean it.” She started to wiggle against Amity, “It’s just that your smile is so beautiful and your teeth are so straight and white…” she squirmed in the witchling’s arms, “ _and pointy~_ ” Her last words came out as a breathy whisper. The freshly embarrassed human tried to pull away from the girl at her back, but she refused to loosen her grip.

“Okay.” The simple answer, barely a whisper, rang in her ears.

“What!?” She couldn’t understand, her thoughts spiraled outward in a panicked flurry.

“Okay.” The witchling repeated as she placed another warm reassuring kiss on the human girl, just behind and below her ear, “Go ahead, touch my mouth.”

Luz spun in her arms, wild eyes trying to confirm the truth in her words. She brought her face to the witchling’s, noses almost touching. As she looked, from one eye to the other and back, she realized for the first time that she was the taller of the pair. The little witch, whose hands were still under her shirt, now at her back, but still holding her close, was in fact little, or at least an inch or two shorter than herself. The thought, along with the confident unyielding eyes staring straight back up into her own doing nothing to betray her words sent an electric tingle through the human’s insides. Luz’s eyes slipped down and locked to her lips.

Her smile had faded a bit, into something a little more bashful, but clearly excited. First, a single tentative finger carefully reached up and touched the witchling’s pouting red lips, almost too light to feel. There was a halfhearted attempt to trace those beautiful red petals, but the curious human couldn’t suppress her yearning. She placed a thumb against her lower lip and a firm finger on the underside of her sharp pale chin and pulled down. The girl who kept her wrapped in her arms made no effor to stop her, parting her lips and opening her mouth wide.

Entranced, she reached for the beautiful pointy wet maw before her. She was filled with a rush she’d never felt, the perfect, proud, incredible girl before her was offering no resistance, submitting to her and letting her explore her and position her as she sees fit. Excited fingers faltered for a moment as Amity’s face caught her eyes again. Those big beautiful ears were drooping, a heavy blush running across her entire face from ear to ear, just as it had that morning, and those shimmering honey eyes seemed to match Luz’s own excitement perfectly.

The human girl finally made contact, but she had no room for patience. She dragged the pad of her index finger from the wonderful knife point of an upper incisor, across the surprisingly sharp edge of her teeth, to that other enticing point. She looked up to Amity’s eyes again, checking if she was still within her bounds.

Her finger drifted down from the sharp fang and moved to ever so slightly graze the tip of that warm pink tongue, causing it to pull back at first, but then it came forward, warmly and wetly wrapping around her, inviting her in. She groaned and bit her lip, when she withdrew her finger after several tense teasing seconds, a single gossamer thread connected the two points. She locked eyes with the witchling, so close she could feel the heat radiating off of her, puffing out a shaky breath she placed the shimmering digit against her own tongue. The strand breaking as she closed her lips around it, savoring the flavor of the slick saliva, mellow and sweet, with a hint of vanilla. The human smiled and hummed with approval.

“ _Mmmm…_ ” She held the mint haired witch’s gaze and pulled the finger out of her mouth with a pop, “You taste like French toast.” She let out a tiny giggle and Amity’s pointy ears shot straight up, she closed her mouth in a pout and attempted to retort, but Luz didn’t let her. “ _Shhhh…_ ” She pushed her wet finger firmly against the witchling’s indignant lips, silencing her.

She leaned in, so close their noses almost touched, and kept her eyes firmly locked on the glowing sunny ones in front of her, whispering in a reassuring tone, “It’s a good thing.” She smiled, took a deep breath, and placed a little kiss on the side of the witchling’s mouth. She pulled back and paused for a moment to look for any signs to stop, but those beautiful red lips just pulled up into a smug little smirk and hungry feline eyes stared expectantly.

She let out her breath, only now realizing it had been held. She slid her damp finger down those pretty red lips, to the point of her chin and steadied the witchling’s face. “ _Amity Blight,_ ” she pressed their lips together, only to quickly pull them apart, “ _you_ ” she kissed her again, this time off to the side, “ _are_ ” another on her cheek, “ _delicious,_ ” she placed one last white-hot kiss on her twitching ear, that warming teasing whisper was impossibly close, “ _and I can’t wait to taste all of you~_ ”

The witchling felt a rush of hot moist air as the human gently took the tip of her sensitive ear into her mouth. She let out a breathy gasping moan and squirmed against her champion, but made no effort to pull away. Her faithful knight started to carefully nip and bite at the tender skin, after several moments the teasing teeth slowed and Amity was able to catch her breath.

She pulled her eyes open, her human's messy dark hair and lovely neck were held against her face. She focused her eyes on the drops of sweat just starting to form on that wonderful warm skin, not pale and cold like her own, but full of life and love and kindness. She dug her nails into the human girl’s back and pulled herself close, craving that incredible touch.

The witchling nearly crumbled as a burning tongue traced a tingling outline of her ear. Still held firmly in the human’s mouth, still unbearably hot, still the most incredible sensation she’d ever felt. Amity slumped forward, barely holding her weight up, using her partner as a crutch as she let out a long moan and bit down on the only purchase at hand, that irresistible neck.

She pushed her teeth in, earning a gasp that brought a frigid shock to her ear, but Luz latched right back on and continued to bite and lick and tease. Amity kept her teeth planted and began to lap at the neck she had bitten into, slick with sweat and oh so rich and salty and faintly earthy, just like she had hoped. She could feel the heavy thump of blood running through her human’s neck, just under her tongue. She couldn’t stop herself, she clenched her jaw and felt one of her fangs pierce the surface, Luz hissed like a deflating balloon.

“ _¡Dios mío, Amity, no pares!_ ” Fingers clawed at the witchling’s back, hands grasping frantically, gripping her soft creamy white sweater, begging for relief. She whispered words she didn’t know, “ _Por favor, no pares..._ ” A cold drop landed on her cheek and ran down to her chin. Her eyes drifted up, as high as she could look, there were tears streaming down her champion’s face.

She snapped to her senses and began to loosen her jaw, tasting the blossoming warmth of iron in her mouth, but hands clamped down on her. One at her waist, keeping them firmly together and another sliding up her neck, to the back of her head, holding her in place. A breathy whisper found her ear.

“ _Please~_ ” Fingers dug into her hair as the human girl, held by her teeth, gasped and groaned and pleaded, “ _don’t stop, muérdeme como un mango~_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, gals, and nonbinary pals, I've had a wild couple weeks and I'm currently exhausted, but I accidentally posted my draft when it was like 95% done, so I'm currently editing the chapter piecemeal as I have time, it should be totally good within a couple days.
> 
> I guess I won't apologize for taking so long to update, since I've got a life and writing doesn't exactly pay my bills, _(yet!)_ but I _am_ very happy it's out and I hope you all like it!
> 
> I've actually had some serious writer's block the last few weeks, especially when it comes to linking my scenes up, 😒 but I went on a long weekend trip with my mom, smoked some legal weed, forgot about the woes of daily life for a bit, and we both had some inspiration and got some good writing done. That was last weekend and since then I've been doing a lot better, a bit less bogged down and depressed, and more aware of what I want to be doing. Sorry if that sounds a bit dramatic, it was just good to recalibrate 😊 _and if I didn't want to be writing, you wouldn't be reading this!_
> 
> Back to the story, this chapter originally didn't have the biting scene at all, I just got in a mood about mouths and it felt right for the characters... also, _mouths are neat~_ So, chapter 4 wound up getting split and I moved some stuff to chapter 5, this felt more natural and actually gave the story more breathing room, which I think is good. I'm not sure if we'll end with 7 or 8 or any other number of chapters, but I'll update the count as it becomes apparent.
> 
> _Also, if my Spanish is bad, please tell me! I haven't actively used it for the better part of a decade, but google translate gave me the same verbiage I came up with on my own, so I trusted it._
> 
> _P.S. Feel free to give suggestions on story ideas, specific scenes, or even just fetishes you'd like to see. If I like an idea, even if it doesn't necessarily work for this specific fic, I would still love to use it! So, if you have anything (and I mean anything at all) that you'd like me to write about, tell me! I'm not about to kinkshame anybody, the worst I can do is ignore your comment... also, your comments give me life and get me to keep writing, so please keep praising me... or just like talk to me or whatever_
> 
> _P.P.S. We're closing in on novella length and I'm jazzed about it! I'm proud of this fic so far and I hope y'all are enjoying it! Maybe once it's finished and I've polished it all up, I'll order a bound copy to keep on my bedroom bookshelf lol_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
